


Cauchemars

by Arzhel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Post Chapter 51, Trauma, erwin without his arm
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arzhel/pseuds/Arzhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorsqu'Erwin perd son bras, Levi doit faire face au traumatisme qui hante les nuits de son commandant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cauchemars

Quelque chose se brise en Erwin lorsque son bras est arraché par le titan.

Le soir où il est autorisé à quitter l'infirmerie et à retourner dans sa chambre, Levi marche derrière lui, plus près que d'habitude au cas où le commandant se trouve mal. Il regarde son dos large et puissant, la manche de sa chemise qui pend misérablement, vide et froissée comme un membre desséché. Dans sa chambre, ils restent silencieux. Levi s'assure qu'Erwin a de l'eau à sa disposition et des médicaments contre la douleur. Il inspecte les oreillers, les couvertures, le bandage sur le moignon d'Erwin. Lorsqu'il a terminé, il donne un hochement de tête pour lui signifier qu'il est satisfait et qu'Erwin peut se coucher. Il l'informe qu'il dormira dans la pièce juste à côté. Il voudrait faire plus, mais il suppose que c'est le mieux qu'il puisse faire pour veiller sur lui.

Alors Erwin lui demande de dormir à ses côtés.

La requête n'est pas surprenante. Il arrive parfois que les soldats demandent à l'un de leur compagnon de dormir à leurs côtés, surtout au retour d'une expédition où les nuits qui suivent sont difficiles. Parfois, des relations naissent de ces moments partagés, de ces pleurs apaisés et de ces étreintes nées dans la douleur. Mais dans beaucoup de cas, il s'agit simplement d'une présence humaine pour se sentir rassuré, pour savoir que derrière les cauchemars que l'obscurité de la nuit accentue, la vie n'est pas loin.

Alors Levi accepte.

Ils dorment épaule contre épaule. Levi s'est installé dans le lit du Commandant, et Erwin se rapproche imperceptiblement pour sentir sa présence.

Il s'endort rapidement, encore épuisé de sa blessure récente et du déplacement jusqu'à sa chambre.

Levi ne parvient pas à fermer l’œil. Tous ses sens sont en alerte, son corps comme enfiévré. Au plus profond de lui, derrière les heures passées avec Erwin en expéditions, en réunions ou en public à ses côtés, des sentiments secrets se rapprochent timidement de la surface. Il passe la plupart de ses journées à moins de deux mètres d'Erwin, et pourtant il n'a jamais eu autant conscience de l'homme qui est auprès de lui. Sa forme puissante, sa respiration lente et sereine, les petits mouvements qu'il fait dans son sommeil résonnent autour de Levi comme un rappel constant qu'ils partagent le même lit pour la première fois, et que leurs peaux n'ont jamais été aussi proches à travers le tissu fin de leurs pyjamas. Il n'ose pas bouger, pas même un orteil, et pourtant sa main droite lui fait mal tant elle hurle son envie de toucher, de prendre la main restante d'Erwin à peine à quelques centimètres de là.

Il veut plus.

Au milieu de la nuit, Erwin s'agite à côté de lui. Il marmonne dans son sommeil sans que Levi puisse comprendre ce qu'il dit. Les marmonnements deviennent de faibles gémissements craintifs, les jambes d'Erwin sont prises de soubresauts. Un cauchemar. Levi s'y attendait, et lorsque la respiration du Commandant devient saccadée, Levi l'appelle d'une voix forte qui résonne dans la chambre. Erwin s'éveille d'un coup, émettant un petit hoquet de stupeur. Levi feint le sommeil, et Erwin pense avoir rêvé. Il se rendort et aucune vision ne revient le tourmenter cette nuit-là.

Le lendemain, Levi n'en parle pas. Il quitte la chambre avant l'aube et pour le reste de la journée, c'est comme s'ils n'avaient jamais partagé leur lit. Erwin est comme à son habitude, mais plus fatigué. A ses côtés, seul Levi sait.

 

Le soir, Erwin demande à Levi de dormir avec lui. Et Levi accepte.

Son sommeil est agité, plus encore que la nuit précédente. Levi est réveillé par des sanglots. Il sent Erwin trembler près de lui, gémir de peur. Le choc l'immobilise et ses yeux se figent d'horreur. Et puis Erwin se met à supplier, sa voix méconnaissable, aliénée par la peur et la douleur. Levi se sent comme engourdi, incapable d'agir. Son corps refuse de l'écouter, et lorsqu'enfin il parvient à tourner la tête pour regarder Erwin, ses yeux s'agrandissent de douleur. Il n'a jamais vu ses traits si déformés, si expressifs. Si vulnérables. Il réalise l'inhumanité de ce qu'a traversé Erwin. Son bras arraché par le titan, son corps et son esprit n'ont jamais eu le temps d'exprimer la douleur et la peur naturelle et instinctive que tout être sensible possède. Il avait fallu qu'il agisse rapidement pour sauver Eren. Aller contre sa propre humanité pour sauver le gamin. Et pour sauver l'humanité.

Erwin continue de trembler et les yeux de Levi refusent de se détacher de lui. Il n'a pas honte de cet homme puissant qui gémit à ses côtés. Il n'aura jamais honte d'Erwin. Il continue de le regarder parce-que jamais il ne s'est senti si ébranlé et si incapable de l'aider.

Au bout d'un moment, Erwin se calme. Les tremblements de son corps diminuent et deviennent plus espacés, ses sanglots redeviennent des marmonnements indistincts, et puis tout redevient silencieux.

Le lendemain, Levi n'en parle pas.

Les troisième et quatrième nuit sont similaires. Levi est terrifié, incapable de bouger ou de prononcer la moindre parole réconfortante. Il n'a jamais été doué pour les sentiments, et jamais cette tare ne lui a parue plus haïssable. Son corps tendu lui fait mal. Les sanglots d'Erwin résonnent dans sa tête comme des appels à l'aide auxquels il est incapable de répondre, et chaque seconde qui passe est une torture. Erwin retient trop au fond de lui. Levi le sait depuis longtemps.

Les larmes qui coulent le long de ses joues brûlent sa peau et il voudrait les essuyer, mais son corps refuse toujours de bouger. Il fixe l'obscurité de la chambre. Erwin finit toujours par sombrer dans le sommeil.

 

La cinquième nuit, tout devient soudain insupportable. Erwin tremble plus encore que d'habitude, et ses sanglots se transforment en cris. C'est seulement alors que le corps de Levi accepte enfin de lui obéir et que son esprit se démêle de cette peur engourdissante qui l'avait figé jusque-là. Il ne veut pas qu'on entende les sanglots et la terreur d'Erwin. Il ne veut pas que le lendemain, les yeux se mettent à s'attarder sur lui, pleins de honte, d'horreur et de pitié, et se mettent à le fuir. Pas Erwin.

Il s'assied dans le lit et l'appelle une fois, deux fois. Mais Erwin ne réagit pas, et doucement, Levi tend la main. Il se met à trembler lui aussi, incertain, se demandant s'il peut toucher Erwin et s'il ne s'apprête pas à commettre un sacrilège. Erwin pousse un autre cri, et la main de Levi entoure sa joue chaude de sueur, pressant légèrement pour le réveiller. Au lieu de quoi, ses cris s'élèvent encore plus. Sans hésiter, sans même savoir ce qu'il fait, Levi écarte les couvertures et s'assied en travers d'Erwin. Il l'appelle encore, mais sa voix est trop fragile. La tête d'Erwin se met à bouger dans un sens, puis dans l'autre, et ses jambes se débattent, essayant de faire tomber ce nouveau poids. Les mains de Levi tremblent toujours, mais elles sont fermes lorsqu'elles entourent le visage d'Erwin, comme si elles cherchaient à le ramener à lui-même. Le nom d'Erwin résonne plus fort cette fois, et il se réveille en sursaut, se redressant d'un coup. Son unique bras entoure Levi et le serre. Son visage s'enfouit dans le cou de Levi, son corps toujours tremblant. Levi le laisse faire. La pensée qu'Erwin est en train de renifler dans sa chemise et de la salir ne lui traverse même pas l'esprit. Il a l'impression que son propre corps a disparu, entouré par la chaleur d'Erwin qui pleure contre son cou, sa forme puissante parcourue de soubresauts contre son corps plus petit. Sans même y penser, il glisse sa main à l'arrière de sa tête, et dans un souvenir lointain de ce que sa mère avait l'habitude de faire pour lui quand il était enfant et qu'il avait fait un cauchemar, il caresse les cheveux humides de sueur, doucement, lentement, à un rythme régulier pour ramener un peu d'ordre dans leur chaos. Il ne parle pas ou ne pense même pas à trouver des mots pour le calmer.

Ils restent enlacés pendant un long moment. Erwin tremble un peu moins. Le seul signe de reconnaissance de ce moment partagé qu'ils auront jamais, ce sera lorsqu'Erwin resserre encore son étreinte autour de Levi, gémissant à nouveau lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'il ne peut le faire de ses deux bras quand il en a tant envie, que jamais il ne le pourra, pas même une fois. Levi tremble en sentant ses lèvres chaudes effleurer son cou, un contact léger qui enflamme tout son corps. Jamais il ne pourra dire si le geste est volontaire et si Erwin a peur de lui offrir plus.

Gentiment, il appuie ses deux mains sur le torse d'Erwin pour le faire se rallonger. Il ne quitte son giron que lorsqu'il est certain qu'il va mieux, dépliant son unique bras pour s'allonger contre lui.

Il prend soin de ne pas reposer sa tête sur son torse.

Pas parce qu'il doute qu'Erwin en ait envie, mais parce qu'il refuse d'entendre son cœur battre. Parce qu'il refuse de l'entendre un jour s'arrêter. S'habituer à cette mélodie sublime, en être enivré chaque nuit, et puis réaliser qu'il ne l'entendra plus jamais. C'est quelque chose qu'il a déjà connu dans les Bas-Fonds, avec sa mère. Et puis il pense que déjà, il est trop tard. Dormir avec Erwin lui a déjà apporté tant de choses qu'il aime et dont il a besoin pour vivre.

Il appuie sa joue contre son épaule pour le rassurer et repose son bras en travers de son torse. Erwin ne proteste pas et il retombe rapidement dans un sommeil profond. Levi ne parvient pas à s'endormir, encore bouleversé par la douleur d'Erwin et par leur soudaine proximité. Son bras est comme une montagne sur le corps d'Erwin. Il lui semble que s'il le bouge ne serait-ce qu'un peu, il l'insulterait, le réveillerait ou semblerait l'inviter à quelque chose que le commandant ne veut sans doute pas. Son cœur tonne contre sa poitrine, avide d'aider cet homme plus que tout au monde, plus encore qu'aider l'humanité qui de toute façon n'a jamais été clémente avec lui. Il voudrait tracer du doigt toutes les cicatrices d'Erwin avec l'espoir qu'elles guérissent sous son contact. Levi dessine le profil d'Erwin à la lumière de la lune qui traverse les fins rideaux de toile, son nez anguleux, ses pommettes saillantes et ses lèvres si belles. Instinctivement, ses propres lèvres s'écartent, et il se demande quel goût auraient ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Il est coupé de sa rêverie par un gémissement d'Erwin.

Erwin. C'est autour de lui que tout doit se concentrer, autour de l'aide que Levi peut lui apporter pour diminuer sa douleur et si possible, rendre son fardeau un peu moins lourd. Pas autour des désirs de Levi.

Il bouge son bras légèrement pour qu'Erwin sente sa présence dans son sommeil et pour l'aider à chasser ce qui vient le tourmenter, et ce contact semble le calmer.

Levi dort à peine une heure. Le lendemain, il quitte la chambre avant même que l'aurore n'apporte ses premières touches pâles à la couleur de la nuit. Lorsqu'Erwin se réveille, Levi est assis sur une chaise près de la fenêtre, cousant la manche d'une de ses chemises qu'il a raccourcie pour s'adapter à son bras manquant. Il est aussi grossier et brute qu'à son habitude. Il met Erwin au courant des dernières nouvelles de la Base, fait des commentaires sur le temps merdique et critique l'hyperactivité des cadets, mais pas une fois il ne mentionne ce qui s'est passé la nuit précédente. Erwin non plus. Ils n'en ont pas besoin.

 

Rien ne change entre eux, parce-que rien ne pourra jamais changer dans une telle époque. Mais le regard d'Erwin est différent lorsqu'il pose ses yeux sur Levi, imperceptiblement. Pas de l'amour, Levi n'en espérerait jamais autant, même si lui-même...

Non. Du respect. De la gratitude. De la tendresse. Plus encore qu'avant.

Et qui sait, peut-être y a-t-il autre chose.

Il sait que quelque chose s'est brisé en Erwin. Erwin qui accepte toutes les faiblesses chez les autres, mais aucune chez lui-même. Mais Levi s'est depuis longtemps voué corps et âme à Erwin. Et l'idée qu'Erwin lui est reconnaissant de sa dévotion et de son amour suffit à Levi.

**Author's Note:**

> Les auteurs de fanfictions sont des créatures timides qui se nourrissent de commentaires et de kudos, merci d'avance ! ♡
> 
> Fanfiction writers are shy creatures feeding on comments (English or French) and kudos, thanks in advance ! ♡


End file.
